


The Memory Remains

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alive Tara, Memories, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara takes some time to herself and heals a little in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

> I flipped the story around a bit with this one. Tara lives, Wendy tried to kidnap Abel and Thomas, but only succeeded in killing Gemma who was trying to protect the kids from her. 
> 
> Sons of Anarchy is not my property and I claim no righta to it. I just play with the characters when I'm bored.

Abel was at school, and Thomas was with Nero and Lucius, riding horses. Nero had specifically instructed Tara to go get some "me time" and not come back until after dinner. She decided to go and get a tattoo that she had been considering since she'd moved to the farm with Nero. 

Her heart was broken and her boys without their father. Just as they were starting to pull their lives together, everything came crashing down around them and Jax had been taken from them, all because of that bitch ex-wife of his. 

Tara drove through town, stopping at the tattoo shop where she had spoken to an artist about the vision for her tattoo. It was a version of a family memorial tattoo, representing everyone she loved who had passed on. 

The artist placed the stencil on her thigh and Tara walked to a full length wall mirror to check the placement. A large Harley for Jax, a police badge for Wayne, and a whiskey glass etched with "First 9" for Piney, all held together by the thorny vine from a pink rose for Gemma. It was perfection. 

Tara laid on the table and her tattoo artist went to work. She cried quietly, letting the tears slowly fall, rather than holding them back and risking too much movement while her tribute was being permanently emblazoned on her smooth skin. She cried for Jax, and the fact that she was raising their boys without him. She cried for Wayne, gunned down while trying to save Gemma from Wendy's instability. She cried for Piney. He was an alcoholic, and sometimes a jerk, but she had always had a soft spot for the old man. She even cried for Gemma. She hadn't been a doting mother in law, not by a long shot, but she had fiercely loved her grandsons and died protecting them when Wendy lost her sobriety again and went into paranoid delusions. She cried for herself, widowed at such a young age, with two small children. She would never again do the intricate surgeries that her chosen field of medicine required, and she didn't know what to do any more. 

Nero had fulfilled his promise, and was taking good care of Tara and the boys. Tara helped Nero care for Lucius' medical needs and Nero put a roof over their heads and food on the table. It was a good arrangement but it left Tara feeling out of sorts. She'd been through so much ahit in the past few years that she wasn't sure how calm was supposed to feel. 

Before she knew it, the artist was sending her to look at the finished product in the mirror. Tara started to cry again as she examined the tattoo, and she knew that she had been right, choosing this artist. The black and chrome of the Harley was so real that it looked like it would drive off her leg and the workmanship of the other three elements were just as breathtaking and brilliant. 

"Thank you," she said through her tears. "Thank you so much. It is magnificent!" 

Tara left the shop with a layer of ointment and a thick black bandage covering her shorts clad thigh, but her heart felt a little lighter, and even though her eyes were puffy from crying, her soul felt just a little bit more at ease.


End file.
